


Joys Of Home Cooking

by Selenic



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Cooking, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day at work, Jim comes home and finds Blair cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joys Of Home Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this keeps happening to me a lot. While writing a longer story, shorter ones tend to pop up to distract me :) I really didn't think this would be my first Jim/Blair fic, but hopefully you won't mind. The longer one will, with any luck, be finished some day too.
> 
> The story was mysteriously inspired by tomatoes, and hovers on the edge of being a PWP ;) Thanks go to [melagan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan) for giving it a read through, any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Crossposted [on LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/22927.html)

 

Joys Of Home Cooking

 

The day had been hell. Jim wearily climbed up the stairs, still desperately trying to get the memory of the stench of sweat out of his system. Of the five perps they’d interrogated for the last six hours, Jim had been stuck in a small room with the one who had a body odour problem. Even the near complete shutdown of his nose hadn’t eradicated all of it. In the end, the guy had turned out to be the weakest link of the bunch; they cut a deal with him, and he spilled the beans on the rest.

Speaking of beans, or food in general, Jim was starving, and the mouth-wateringly delicious aroma of something cooking that drifted to meet his relieved nose made his stomach growl. He found the source of the enticing smell as he opened the door to his apartment.

“Hey, Jim, welcome home!” Blair shouted cheerfully from the kitchen as Jim entered and closed the door. “I thought that since I had the extra time, with you being busy in interrogation, instead of getting take out I’d cook us something.” Blair was smiling and merrily stirring a big pot on the stove, and true to his nature, the cooking area was a chaotic mess. Jim sighed, but only partly with frustration. Maybe it was the weird Sandburg charm, but it was getting harder and harder to get mad at him for not conforming to Jim’s ideas of housekeeping. At least this time he really was cooking, instead of preparing some of his suspicious medicinal brews.

“Ok, assuming the end result tastes as good as that smells, I’m game. What’s for dinner?” Jim asked, putting away his keys and jacket, and tentatively letting his nose try and distinguish the different scents of the ingredients as he walked towards the enthusiastic cook: tomatoes, onions, olive oil, garlic, fresh basil... all mixed together with the earthy and slightly sweet fragrance that was Blair. After the arduous interrogation and barely being able to breathe, Jim revelled in the chance to open up his senses a bit more and enjoy whatever they encountered.

“Tomato sauce and pasta,” Blair replied, pulling the wooden spoon out of the bubbly liquid, blowing on the sample to cool it off and then tasting the already luscious looking sauce. The redness of it seemed luxurious compared to the green grey surroundings Jim had spent the evening in, and the slightly paler lips it past through were not any less appealing. Apparently, the hours of deprivation had made Jim’s senses a little hungry too.

“Mmm, perfect,” Blair noted, turning towards Jim with a smug grin on his face. “I read this really interesting article today about historical origins of certain food items,” he started explaining, waving the utensil around and spraying little speckles of red around, his radiantly blue eyes sparkling with familiar excitement as he spoke. “Did you know, that tomatoes were already cultivated by the Aztecs around 500 BC? And, it’s actually a fruit that after its arrival to Europe was thought at first thought to be poisonous, but later on considered to be an aphrodisiac—” Listening to Blair go on about the fascinating history of _Solanum lycopersicum_ , Jim realized he hadn’t really listened to Blair’s voice before, and that he actually enjoyed all the rich variations and undertones. 

Jim noticed a stray drop of sauce in the corner of Blair’s mouth, and without thinking reached out to hold the younger man by the chin as his thumb wiped it off. Blair froze mid-sentence, mouth slightly open, eyes suddenly going wide and a suspiciously heated red rising to his cheeks. Jim’s gaze took it all in, then locked on the lips, the gently yielding flesh of the lower one warm under his finger. Jim suddenly wanted to taste that mouth more than anything. So he did.

His thumb slipped out of the way as Jim replaced it with his lips, and shuddered as they met a pair that was just as soft as he had always imagined. He gently licked them with the tip of his tongue, the flavour of the tomato sauce mingling with something that had to be purely Blair making his head spin with desire. The sound of a subtle gasp that parted Blair’s lips made every inch of Jim’s skin tingle, and then Blair slightly tilted his head and, oh god, opened his mouth for Jim, rising on his toes to make the kiss deeper and his tongue was hot and wet and swirling around Jim’s, and there was this low moan coming from Blair’s throat and the vibration of it went straight into Jim’s spine and into his groin and...

The tremors started from his hips and spread out as the orgasm worked its way through seemingly every nerve in Jim’s body, his cock twitching helplessly under tight denim, and his mouth producing sounds Jim wouldn’t have recognized as his own had he even been coherent enough to hear them; Blair caught each one, languidly yet fervently kissing Jim through the whole thing.

When any resemblance of control finally returned, Jim stepped back, dazed, the stain on his jeans getting cold as fast as the blood rushed from his face. Yet when he finally dared to look at Blair... He wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he’d been expecting, but it certainly hadn’t been the happy and totally unabashedly lustful way Blair stared at Jim as he slowly settled back on his feet, wooden spoon still in one hand.

“So, Jim, you like the sauce?” Blair said, with plenty more than a hint of innuendo and a wicked grin. The lingering aroma of the no doubt delicious substance bubbling on the stove was severely overpowered by the scent of Blair’s arousal, and Jim could have sworn his cock made a desperate attempt to respond to that. The future suddenly held new, intriguing and enticing directions for Jim to choose from. “And you know what the best part about a properly done tomato sauce is?” Blair asked as he set the spoon down, turned the heat down to minimum and put a lid on the pot.

“I’m guessing that’s a rhetorical question,” Jim managed to say in a moment of relative clarity between the receding post orgasmic haze and the rising fever of the approaching round two.

Blair came up to him, grabbing a handful of Jim’s shirt. “It needs to gently simmer for at least an hour, or more,” Blair revealed in a low, sultry voice, before pulling on the fabric and offering Jim another taste of heaven.

 

~~~ End ~~~


End file.
